The present invention relates to the balancing of fuel among tanks in a circulating fuel system mounted on a vehicle or other fuel consuming systems with multiple tanks. More specifically flow restriction devices on the fuel flow out of and into each tank are used to balance stored fuel among a number of tanks. The level of fuel in a tank controls the flow restriction devices.